Draco and Ginny’s little ficlets
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: little drabbles by moi! Please Read and review, even if it is rubbish... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Draco and Ginny's little ficlets. **

**Chapter one **

_"I come to your door to see you again,  
But where you once stood was an old man instead  
I asked where you'd be, he said "He's moved, on you see  
All I have is a number you'd better ask him not me"  
So I picked up the phone and dialed your number  
Not sure to put it down or speak  
Then I voice I once knew answered in a sweet voice  
You said hello then paused before I began to speak" _

I hear a sweet voice coming from the Choir Room north of the Arithmancy Tower, and also the sound of a piano. I walk towards the sound to find out who it is.

There is a beautiful auburn haired girl of fifteen sitting at the piano, her eyes are closed as her slender, snow-white fingers move expertly across the keys.

I hear her angelic voice again as she sings.

_"Babe I'm here again, I tell you I'm here again  
Where have you been?  
Babe, I'm back again, I tell you I'm back again  
Where have you been?" _

She's oblivious to my presence, I can tell.

Droplets of water form out of her gently closed eyes and glide slowly down her delicate skin.

I move silently into the room, and grab the nearest stool and sit a little way behind her.

I stare in awe as she sings again.

_"You held your voice well, there was anger I could tell  
But where were you now? Was you gonna tell me in time?  
Just give me a town and I'll be straight down  
Got so much to tell you about where I have been  
As I walk down your road, can't wait to be near you  
Can't keep the feeling in inside  
As I stand at your door you answered in a sweet voice  
You said hello then pause before I begin to speak" _

The song must be Muggle, something like Mudblood Granger would be singing. Not that she could, her voice could create a thunderstorm never mind crack a mirror.

I heard a mirror tell that bint she was ugly once.

But this girl couldn't be a Mudblood. She's too pure.

Auburn hair, like Weasel-bee's…

Wait… She couldn't be his sister!

_"Babe I'm here again, I tell you I'm here again  
Where have you been?  
Babe, I'm back again, I tell you I'm back again  
Where have you been?" _

She looks up from her daze, as if sensing my presence at long last. Her hair flying back like wild fire.

I see her shoulders tense up as though in fear.

"Who's there?" I hear her ask. She tries to sound brave and confident. But I hear the fear tremor.

She pulls her hair back as though tying it up, but she loosely drapes it over her shoulder.

That's when I see it.

_"Just as I looked away, I saw a face behind you  
A little girl stood at your door  
And as I looked again I saw her face was shining  
She had your eyes, your had my smile _

_I looked up to you, _

_A woman came to the door and held you."_

There was a violently purpling bruise on her neck, where her hair was two seconds previous. The shape of a handprint.

How dare the force of evilness mark such a beautiful, harmless creature!

_"Babe I'm here again, I tell you I'm here again  
Where have you been?  
Babe, I'm back again, I tell you I'm back again  
Where have you been?" _

She finishes and her hands rest at her sides, almost reluctant.

I gently lay a hand on her shoulder, making my presence known.

She flinches immediately.

She grabs her bag, and in a hurry to the door, she trips over her own feet.

More soon xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I am neither JK Rowling, or rich, if I was I'd own HP and be the greatest writer. Seeing as I am neither, I don't own the characters. The song is Babe- Take That


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco and Ginny's little ficlets**

**

****Chapter 2**  


After I finish playing the piano, I feel someone hold my shoulder. Where He had grabbed hold of me an hour previous.

I rush out in fear, only to end backside over chest to the ground.

I quickly get up and run before the person got to me.

A song comes into my head. One Hermione taught me. Unbeknownst to me, I start to sing it.

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again.

I get to the refuge of the Room of Requirement where I know He won't get me.

I pace three times past the wall and walk through the door as soon as it appears.

The room is black, with only a dim light the colour of crimson.

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love  
Then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show.

He was so nice early on into our relationship.

Treated me like I'd never been treated before, I felt like a princess.

But when I made the Quidditch team, he turned possessive, jealous… A monster…

How deep is your love?  
How deep is your love?  
I really meant to learn  
Cos we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they  
When they all should let us be.  
We belong to you and me.

He first hit me when I came back late from a practice. Harry was on his way up from the Locker Room, he was putting the Quidditch chest away when I left him. I got angry and stormed to my dormitory before my temper was unveiled. He followed me, and apologized, saying he thought I was Seamus.

Like an idiot, I went and believed him and his excuses each and every time.

I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
My savior when I fall.

I put my hand in my bag and feel the soft feathers of my quills, the rough texture of my parchment, the glass of my ink bottle, and the peeling covers on my second-hand books. And finally, the cool metal of my 'weapon' as I like to call it.

And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside  
That I really do.

I take it from the concealment of my bag.

I shed my robe and pull my blouse sleeves up, revealing my many scars and bruises He inflicted. And I had done myself.

I find a spot untouched with great deal, and sweep the cool metal over my arm. Not too deep. I watch in fascination as the line of crimson seeps through its shelter, like a line of soldiers awaiting their captain. I watch it trail down over the scars

How deep is your love?  
How deep is your love?  
I really meant to learn  
Cos we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they  
When they all should let us be.  
We belong to you and me.

A sense of relief sweeps over me.

All the tension leaves my body.

I close my eyes basking in the sweet release and un-tension.

I feel better now. I pull my sleeve down and slip my robe back on. I wipe the metal in my dark robes and put it back into my bag.

* * *

Disclaimer: Song belongs to Take That, I DO NOT own Ginny, Dean, or any HP characters, they're JKR's creation!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I watch her walk into the Great Hall, her skinny and trembling appearance scaring me slightly.

Potter gives her a sympathetic look which she discards.

Thomas looks at her; she visibly shrinks under his scrutiny.

"Please… not now…" she whispers

What does she mean by that? I'm a trained Legilimens. A song is going through her head again and she's mentally singing once again.

_**I'm sitting here waiting for my lover  
Last time we met I wasn't to sure  
Now I'm hoping, maybe dreaming, for a life as one  
When he reads this I'm hoping he'll call  
But I need much more than before  
I need positive reactions whenever I'm down**_

What do those words mean? They have to mean something.

_**Because I'm sure so sure  
that its heaven knocking on my door  
sure so sure so baby come on inside  
Need you so much more and more each time we touch  
Sure so sure that it's sweet love I found  
**_

She flinches as Thomas touches her arm.

Potter touches her hand and she looks at him. She doesn't flinch.

What's the difference between Thomas and Potter?

Why hasn't Weasel-bee said anything?

Surely he couldn't be more interested in his food than his sister?

_**It isn't a game so don't play hard to get  
(Tired of running after you)  
There's no connections holding us down (down)  
isn't it a shame it never happened  
though still here we are the second time round  
It's gotta be social, compatible, sexual, irresistible  
It's gotta be right for love **_

She whispers something to Thomas. He reluctantly lets her go and she runs out of the Hall as fast as she could, the thought at that moment running through her mind was "Don't hurt me. I need to get out."

I push the clingy Pansy Parkinson off me and run out after her. What does she mean by all these thoughts and songs? Damn women are confusing.

"Weasley!" I call out.

She winces visibly and freezes. She quickly composes herself and turns to face me.

"What?" she asks. I hear the fear.

"You can't keep your guard up Weasley?" I flinch at the harsh tone in my own voice, so does she…

"I-I'm sorry…" she stammers.

"Don't be. What happens?" I ask.

**_Sure so sure  
That it's heaven knocking on my door  
Sure so sure so baby come on inside  
Need you so much more and more each time we touch  
Sure so sure that it's sweet love I found_**

"Nothing." She says.

"Wea- Ginny." I say gently. I walk to her slowly. Her head bends, her auburn hair falling in a gentle copper curtain around her face.

I put a hand under her chin. She looks up at me. I can FEEL the fear coming from her never mind SEE it.

"You don't have to live in fear of what would happen every time you opened your eyes or breathed. I can help you. I WANT to help you." I tell her gently.

"Why are you here? Talking to me? Offering help?" she asks.

"Cause no-one deserves that type of life. Not even you. Heck not even Granger" I tell her, grinning.

"You should smile more often." She giggles.

"Speak for yourself. I finally see that adorable ghost of a smile I haven't seen since you started with Thomas." I tell her. Normally, if someone told me I should smile more often, I would tell them where to get off. But with her it's different… I don't know why.

**_Holdin', squeezin', touchin', teasin'  
Wantin', wishin', waitin', teasin'  
Of you love, yeah yeah  
Blindin', groovin', feel it, move it  
Findin', breathin', bracin', breedin'  
With you girl  
It's gotta be social, compatible, sexual, irresistible  
It's gotta be right for love_**

I hear the song in her mind again.

"You have a good singing voice." I tell her.

"Was that you? In the Choir Tower? The one who touched me?" she asks.

"What's the point in lying to you?" I say smiling. "Yeah that was me."

"Oh…" she says blushing.

"What's wrong?" I ask her gently.

"I thought it was someone from Gryffindor." She smiles.

**_Cause I'm sure so sure  
That it's heaven knocking on my door  
Sure so sure so baby come on inside  
Need you so much more and more each time we touch  
Sure so sure that it's sweet love I found_**

"Don't be embarrassed." I tell her smiling.

Sh looks around making sure we're the only ones standing in the corridor. "I'll tell you what goes on. Promise me you won't say anything to anyone, or do anything."

"I can promise not to say anything, I'll try my best not to do anything." I tell her.

"Ok. Can we go somewhere that no-one will find us or hear us?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say and we walk to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

You guessed it, the song's Sure by Take That, there for, me no own 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I know it seems I'll tell anyone that listens. But it's not that. He seems trustworthy enough, Malfoy or not. I'm gonna go with my gut feelings.

One part of me is screaming "Ginevra get a grip! 1) he is a Malfoy 2) No-one will believe you and 3) no-one cares if you live or die!!"

The other part of me is saying "Do it, what have you got to lose. Someone will actually listen and care, be it Malfoy, Voldemort, your friends or family."

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

"Going to tell me or not?" he asks.

"Sorry." I tell him. "In the beginning, it was great; we'd be all lovey and everything."

He looks at me, he listens intently.

_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
what the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
that you've been there all along_

"I was his princess. But the match with Ravenclaw was when it all changed. He'd get possessive. Harry and I came into the party in the GryffindorTower a little late than others, because McLaggen pelted a Bludger against my arm."

"I wouldn't get possessive over that! I'd feel sorry for you."

My eyes freeze on his ice-blue eyes for the first time since we were out in the corridor.

_Chorus  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

"He dragged me out of the Common Room, leaving poor Harry confused. Dean started screaming at me. He called me awful things, said I wasn't good enough. It was only two days after that it evolved rapidly from screaming, to a slap here and there, and then it got worse as the year got on." I tell him.

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
Oh, right here is right where we belong_

You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for  


"I'm going to kill him." He says angrily.

I flinch slightly, even though I know he's angry at Dean.

He hugs me tightly.

"Ron doesn't know anything about it. Harry suspects but he's too dense to see." I say, smiling slightly.

"Potter's more than dense, Ginny" Draco laughs.

_Chorus  
_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
_  
"Oh, don't be mean!" I giggle.

He notices something. "It's not just that beating and screaming, is it?"

I look at him. "No." I whisper.

"What is it?"

I look deep into his eyes.

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way  
_

"He doesn't rape me… If that's what you're thinking." I tell him.

"That means nothing." He says.

"He'll…" I take a deep breath and gather my thoughts. Why am I telling? I'll only get hurt.

"Take all the time you need" he tells me.

_Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see  
_

"He'll torture me… Death Eater style. He'll tie me up, get chains… whack them against me… his belt against my back… then he'd…" I explain, taking slow, deep, calming, shuddering breaths.

"Take your time." He says, holding me.

"He uses the Cruciatus Curse on me…" I whisper.

_Chorus  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**I listen as she tells me the hell she endures every day.

My blood boils up inside of me. I inwardly curse that Thomas boy

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free_

She explains the kindness in the beginning. She trembles. She hopes i don't notice. I hold her. She slowly stops.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

She explains how suddenly he changed on her because she walked into the Common Room late with Potter, possessive git.

I hear myself say, "I wouldn't be possessive over that, I'd feel sorry for you."

She giggles, and jokingly tells me not to be mean.

_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh_

I notice there's something she's not telling me. Don't ask me how I know this. I haven't got a clue.

I gently as her what else has happened.

Horrible, scary, unimaginable things run throught my head. Things not even a Death Eater could imagine. I'm scared for her.

_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

She tells me it's not rape. That's one frightening thought gone.

She tells me something i hadn't expected.

She takes deep breaths before continuing.

"Take your time." I tell her gently.

_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah_

She tells me what he does.

I hold her protectively. I really am going to kill him.

I don't care if I risk Azkaban.

I'd rather face Voldemort for her than let him get away with this.

_More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free_

She's scared.

She thinks I'll run or laugh.

She thinks I'll hurt her, tell other people or let her get hurt.

I tell her it's ok. That no-one's going to hurt her.

She gets up.

_Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh_

I stand up next to her and put a healing charm on her neck.

We walk out together.

"Draco..." she whispers.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Thank you ... for listening. and not telling or running." she whispers.

"No problem." I tell her and gently kiss the top of her head.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are._

* * *

A/N: You know the drill. Song not mine. it's from High school musical, and I'm reaaally sorry for not updating. I'm not gonna lie and say my life's been hectic, (not saying everyone else lies) I just simply forgot about updating them completely and went on to do different projects xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He kisses me on my head. I mustn't read into it. Can't get attached. He will hurt me in the end.

"I have to go. Quidditch practice." I tell him meekly.

I don't want to go.

_Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
_  
"Don't go. You'll only be in danger with him." he pleads, his deep, silver pools burning into me.

"I don't want to be kicked off the team, Draco." I whisper.

_Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game_

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

"Take a stand to him for me, Ginny. Please promise you'll try. Or at least ignore him." he says before letting me go.

"I can't. I don't want to get hurt." I tell him

_U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)  
_  
I slowly walk away. I can feel his gaze still burning through me.

I make my way to the Gryffindor Girls' changing rooms next to the Quidditch pitch and change into my supplied uniform.

I walk out into the pitch. Harry hands me a broom and his grips onto his own Firebolt.

"I know Ron snapped your broom, mistaking it for his own in a temper with 'Mione." he tells me.

I nod

_Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes_

We fly into the air where the circle of our team is.

I take my place beside my two friends on the Chaser side, opposite Dean in his Beater position with Demelza Hudgens.

Harry situates himself in the middle of the circle and gives us signal to fly into a space, for practice to begin. He waves his wand to open the chest on the ground. The Bludgers zoom out and the Snitch flutters around.

He levitates the Quaffle and throws it down the pitch.

_Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
_  
Demelza's twin sister Ezmeralda, Jenni and I go for the Quaffle aand pass it down the pitch to each other, having fun, laughing.

Here is where I can be happy. Even if He is on the same team. Ironic isn't it, how he gets the Beater position on the team? I know he won't hurt me though, when my friends are near.

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)  
_  
Maybe I mistake it...

Because on the third goal I am trying to shoot, he hits a Bludger towards me, and it hits me on my head.

I fall off my broom, and Jenni catches me, but I'm already unconscious when she lands.

Harry calls Time-Out on the team.

_Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right  
Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes!  
_  
He gives Dean a suspension from the team, and Harry, Jenni and Ezmeralda take me to the Hospital Wing.

Had I been conscious, I wouldb've screamed bloody murder and objected.

But they have the power at this moment in time.

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)_

Madame Pomfrey heals my head and casts 'Ennervate' on me.

I slowly wake up.

I look around and start panicing. I eventually go into hyperventilation.

"Take deep breaths, Gin, slowly." Harry tells me gently.

I do as I'm told and my breathing slowly returns to normal.

I run out before the nurse can check me over. I run into Him.

I don't see Draco standing powerless nearby.

* * *

You know the score. Song's not mine -grin- pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

I watch her run to him.

I feel powerless.

He grabs her forcefully and shouts at her.

She's scared.

I try to move, try to get to her.

But I can't move.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

He hits her and drags her away.

I manage to move and follow them.

I keep out of sight.

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I let you have all the power_

_And I know I'm never gonna quit you over time_

He hits her repeatedly.

I want to help her. I need to.

Bit it would be worse, I know it would.

A few weeks ago I wouldn't have cared.

Even though he hits her, her voice is singing yet again.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you._

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts._

_In my dreams._

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me._

He pushes her to the floor, tears her clothes and pushes into her.

My blood boils.

How dare he!!

She's crying, pleading with him to stop.

He keeps going.

He ignores her cries.

_It's like I'm lost._

_It's like I'm giving up slowly._

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me._

_Leave me alone._

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone._

_And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now._

He finishes.

He starts kicking her.

I don't think it's human.

Even a respectable Death Eater like my father wouldn't do this.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you._

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts._

_In my dreams._

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me._

What happened to you self respect, Gin? Has he really stripped you of your dignity, pride, sexy, fiery temper.

The self belief you used to have

Where is it?

I think I love you, Gin, even though it's not right.

Who says what's right of wrong?

_I'm hooked on you _

_I need a fix I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_(repeat x1)_

He leaves her, scared, beaten, weak.

I rush to her and kneel in front of her for her to recognise me.

She slowly looks up.

She weakly reaches for me.

I hold her gently.

She cries.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you._

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts._

_In my dreams._

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco holds me.

I feel so pathetic when I start to whispers comforting words to me."Where has it gone, Ginny?" he asks.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"Your self respect. Your 'never-let-a-man-degrade-me' personality?" he says,as if he needs to say it? It's obvious where it's gone. Or who took it away.

_Miss independent _

_Miss self-sufficient _

_Miss keep your distance _

_Miss unafraid _

_Miss out of my way _

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no _

_Miss on her own _

_Miss almost grown _

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne _

_So, by keeping her heart protected _

_She'd never ever feel rejected _

_Little miss apprehensive _

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

"I don't get what you mean..." I whisper.

"Course you do. You'd never let your brother get away with what Thomas does." he tells me.

"Is that what you think?" I ask."Yeah." he waves his wand and heals the injuries, cuts and bruises that D... well, He caused.

_What is this feelin' takin' over? _

_Thinkin' no one could open my door _

_Surprise...It's time _

_To feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss Independent? _

_No longer need to be defensive _

_Goodbye, old you _

_When love is true_

"Thank you..." I whisper.

"You don't deserve this life, Gin. I know I've said it before but it's true." he tells me.

"He g...got kicked off the team. Well, a suspension from the team until further notice..." I say.

"That is good." he says. He stands up and picks me up in his arms.

"No, not good. He will still be there." I tell him.

_Miss guarded heart _

_Miss play it smart _

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no _

_But she miscalculated _

_She didn't want to end up jaded _

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions _

_She went in a new direction _

_And found inside she felt a connection _

_She fell in love. _

He carries me to the entrance Hall and sets me down on my feet."

I don't want to go ... The smell of food is making me sick." I say as he starts to lead me to the Great Hall.

"Please, Ginny." he says.

"But He'll be in there..." I say and he puts his arm around me and leads me to the kitchens.

_What is this feelin' takin' over? _

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door) _

_Surprise...It's time (yeah) _

_To feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss Independent? _

_No longer need to be defensive _

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you) _

_When love, when love is true_

Draco sits me at the table and orders a House Elf to prepare some the food is placed in front of me, I turn away, feeling sick.

"Ginny, please ..."

"I can't ... I'll be sick..." I whisper.

"You'll be sick if you DON'T eat."

I turn back to the plate and take a small piece of chicken and eat a small bit of it.

_When Miss Independent walked away _

_No time for love that came her way _

_She looked in the mirror and thought today _

_What happened to miss no longer afraid? _

_It took some time for her to see _

_How beautiful love could truly be _

_No more talk of why can't that be me _

_I'm so glad I finally see... _

It feels like it's not agreeing. I collapse off the chair to the floor and throw up what little was in my stomach, Draco casts scourgify on the mess and holds me.

_What is this feelin' takin' over? _

_Thinkin' no one could open my door _

_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah) _

_To feel (to feel) what's real _

_What happened to Miss Independent? _

_No longer need to be defensive Goodbye (goodbye), old you _

_When love, when love is true... _

_Miss Independent_

you know the score. Song not mine.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I hold needs to get out of this relationship with food, and this inhumane relationship with Dean.

_Seems like just yesterday _

_You were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall _

_I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight _

_E__verything, it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong _

_Now I can't breathe _

_No, I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hanging on _

I hated the boy before and I hate him even more even my hate for Golden Boy Potter, Mudblood Granger and the rest of the Weasleys could top it.

I'll make him pay for what he did to her.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_B__u__t you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

"He won't do this again, Ginny." I tell her.

"Draco don't! Please!" she tells me, scared.

"I won't tell him you told me. Come on someone besides me MUST know what's happening." I say.

"They don't. They don't care either." she whispers.

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel alright _

_For once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside _

_'Cause I can't breathe _

_No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on _

"Loads of people care." I try and reassure her.

"No they don't. If people cared they would've noticed long ago."

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

I look at her."Ginny... You can't be serious... Your family..."

"Couldn't give a damn to care?" Ginny suggests.

"No... They MUST care..."

She shakes her head.

_Swallow me then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you it kills me now _

_N__o, I don't cry on the outside _

_Anymore..._

_Anymore_

Her voice in my head song and the things she tells me won't go away.

"They couldn't care even if Voldemort was doing this to me." she says.

I inwardly wince as my arm burns.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes (repeat x 1)_

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing. Come on." I tell her and lead her to Gryffindor Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_The fights, those nights_

_I tried to pretend it don't hurt_

_The way I prayed_

_Someday that you would love me_

_Really, completely_

_Just how I wanted it to be_

_But bo, so wrong_

_Can't believe I stayed with you so long_

_You hit, you spit,you split every bit of me, yeah_

_You stole, you broke, you're cold_

_You're such a joke to me, yeah_

Draco holds me as we reach Gryffindor Tower

"You don't have to go." he tells me gently.

"I do. If I don't I will get hurt." I tell him.

_For every last bruise you gave me_

_For every time I sat in tears_

_For the million ways you hurt me_

_I just wanna tell you this_

_You broke my world, you made me strong_

_Thank you_

_Messed up my dreams, made me strong_

_Thank you_

"You won't." he says.

I reluctantly move toward the portrait. "I will." I tell him and quickly whisper the password to Draco couldn't hear it. I walk in.

"Where were you!" He screams at me.

It wasn't a question. It was a sign that if I speak or not I was going to get it.

What's the use of fighting? I'll get hurt anyway.

_My head, near dead_

_Just the way you wanted it_

_My soul, stone cold_

_Cos I was under your control_

_So young, so dumb_

_Knew just how to make me succumb_

_But I understand_

_To make yourself feel like a man_

_You hit, you spit, you split every bit of me, yeah_

_You sole, you broke, you're cold_

_You're such a joke to me, yeah_

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE GINNY!" He shouts. He then hits me

I fall to the floor, holding my face where He hit me.

_For every last bruise you gave me_

_For every time I sat in tears_

_For the million ways you hurt me_

_I just wanna tell you this_

_You broke my world, you made me strong_

_Thank you_

_Messed up my dreams, made me strong_

_Thank you_

He hurts me over and over.

I just lie there on the floor, allowing Him to torture me this way.

He suddenly stops and raises His wand to me.

The next thing I know, pain is searing through me from head to toe.

I can't help but scream and write in pain.

_You coulda had it all babe_

_It coulda been so right_

_I woulda given you everything_

_Morning through night_

_Yeah you taught me some lessons_

_Those are my blessings_

_That won't happen again_

_Thank you_

He takes the Cruciatus Curse off me and kicks me before walking out.

I've learned to take the pain.

_For every last bruise you gave me_

_For every time I sat in tears_

_For the million ways you hurt me_

_I just wanna tell you this_

_You broke my world, you made me strong_

_Thank you_

_Messed up my dreams, made me strong_

_Thank you_

I manage to dim out the pain and I stumble out moments after Him. I don't see Draco down the corridor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I hear footsteps down the corridor. I turn to see Thomas walk out of the Common Room looking pleased with later, Ginny stumbles out, battered.

_All that I have is all that you've given me (ooh)_

_Did you never worry that Id come to depend on you(oooh)_

_I gave you all the love I had in me_

_Now I find you lied and I cant believe its true_

_Oooh whoa oh_

I walk to her. I hold her and she tenses. She realises it's me and relaxes, resting in my embrace.

"Why do you let him do it?" I ask."I have no choice. I can't break it off, I'll get hurt. I can't tell because no-one but you believes me." she says.

"That's not true. I won't let him hurt you. And people WILL believe you."

_You better stop (stop)_

_Before you tear me apart_

_You better stop (stop)_

_Before you go and break my heart_

_Ooooh oooh oooh you better stop_

"They won't. He will find a way to hurt me." she says.

"No he won't I promise you." I tell her.

"He will!" she shouts.

"Lot of confidence for someone who's abused." I hardly hear myself say it.

_Time after time I tried to walk away_

_But its not that easy,_

_When you soul is torn in two_

_So I just resigned myself to it everyday yeah_

_And now all that I can do is to leave it up to you aah oooh_

She looks at me.

I can tell her world is crashing down around her.

_Ooh whoa oh_

_You better stop (stop)_

_Before you tear me apart_

_You better stop (stop)_

_Before you go and break my heart_

_Ooooh oooh oooh you better stop_"

Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I try to tell doesn't look at me.

She walks away.I follow her.

"Ginny please!" I plead.

_Ohh ooh whoa you better stop_

_If you love me _

_Now the time to be sorry_

_I wont believe that you'd walk out on me baby_

_Ohhh yehhh Oooh!_

"Just go!" she says. I can hear her crying.

"No. I didn't mean to say it." I tell her.

"Didn't mean to say what? That you care?!"

"No, about the confidence for you being abused... I shouldn't have said it."

_Ooh whoa oh_

_You better stop (stop)_

_Before you tear me apart_

_You better stop (stop)_

_Before you go and break my heart _

"I love you, Ginny." I tell her. She stops walking and turns around to face me.

"What?" she asks.

"There, I told you." I tell her.

_No whoa whoa you'd better stop, stop_

_O__ooh whoa oh_

_You'd better stop, stop, stop_

_You'd better stop, stop_

She continues to look at me.

I stand there.

"Prove it." She finally says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Prove it." I tell him.

I'm shocked at his words and my own.

Last time someone said "I love you" look where I ended up.

_People always talk about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)_

_All the things their all about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)_

_Write it on a piece of paper,_

_Got a feeling I'll see you later._

He looks at me.

"You can't do it, can you." I tell him.

"Course I can. How do you want me to prove it?" he asks.

_There's something bout this,_

_L__ets keep it moving,_

_And if its good lets just get something cooking._

_Coz I really wanna rock with you,_

_I'm feeling some connection to the things you do.__(you do, you do)._

"You think." I tell him.

"You're the one that wants me to prove it!" he says.

_[Chorus:]_

_I dont know what it is,_

_That makes me feel like this,_

_I dont know who you are,_

_But you must be some kind of superstar,_

_Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,__(you just make me wanna play)_

He walks away

."Draco." I call after him.

"Wait there." he tells me.

I still follow.

_Baby take a look around (ey oh ey oh ey oh)_

_Everybody's getting down (ey oh ey oh ey oh)_

_Deal with all the problems later,_

_Bad boys on their best behaviour._

_There's something bout you,_

_Lets keep it moving, _

_And if it's good lets just get something cooking,_

_Coz I really wanna rock with you,_

_I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,__(you do, you do)._

He walks to Dean.

"What do you want, Ferret?!" Dean hits him.

"What was that for!?"

_I don't know what it is,_

_That makes me feel like this,_

_I don't know who you are,_

_But you must be some kind of superstar,_

_Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,__(you just make me wanna play)._

"I think you know!" Draco hardly notices the big crowd gathering around, smothering me.

Dean does.

"Take a picture!! They last longer!!" he screams.

_I like the way your movin' (ey oh ey oh ey oh)_

_I just get into the groove and then (you just make me wanna play),_

_I__f you just put pen to paper (ey oh ey oh ey oh)_

_Got that feeling I'll see you later._

_Make your move, can we get a little closer,_

_You rock it just like you're supposed to,_

_Hey boy I ain't got nothing more to say,_

_Coz you just make me wanna play,_

Draco and Dean continue to fight until McGonagall splits them up.

"What is the meaning of this??" she asks.

"Thomas is mental!!" Draco shouts.

"You're the one that lashed out at me!" Dean shouts back.

"Enough!" she yells. "You will both serve detention tonight!"

I step through the crowd."Actually professor, Draco was trying to protect me." I whisper.

"What?" McGonagall says.

"Dean's been hurting me badly for a while." I whisper, keeping my gaze to the ground.

I know He's glaring at me.

"I'll need proof, Miss Weasley, this is a serious acusation. Come to my office immediately." she says.

_I don't know what it is,_

_That makes me feel like this, _

_I__ don't know,_

_Gotta be, gotta be a superstar__,_

_All eyes on you._

McGonagall takes us to her office, leaving the crowd of students behind.

_[Chorus x2]_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

I glare at Thomas as McGonagall leads us with Ginny to ger office.

'Come on Ginny... I know you can do this...' I think silently.

_I'm a straight up kind of girl I am  
I'm a telling it like it is I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up, tell me  
You're a honey kind of boy you are  
You're a talented kind of boy you are  
And that's just the kind of boy you are  
Head up, hands up, these are_

"Miss Weasley where is your proof?" McGonagall asks. Her voice sounds as though she doesn't believe her.

Ginny looks at Thomas, scared.

I gently grab her hand. She looks at me.

My eyes are telling her to carry on.

_Chorus:  
Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat  
Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat_

Thomas glares at her.

"No..." she whispers

"Mr Thomas can you wait outside." McGonagall says.

Thomas glares at Ginny one last time and walks out the room.

_Gonna feel alive tonight I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight I am  
Stand up, get up, tell me  
Are you gone be down with me, you are  
Yeah you coming along with me, you are  
'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, get up, these are_

Ginny takes off the concealment charms and lifts her blouse to show nothing more than her black and blue stomach.

The shocked look McGonagall shows on her face mixed in with my furious look at Thomas makes her feel uncomfortable and pushes her blouse back down.

_Chorus  
Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat  
Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat_

"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy will escort you to your classes, I will move you into all of his lessons, he will escort you everywhere. I'll make sure Mr Thomas is severely punished." McGonagall says.

_Bridge:  
I want to know you  
I want to show you  
I got the stuff now  
Didn't you get enough  
Step to the rhythm  
Make the decision  
These are the days  
We're living, loving, feel alive_

Relief spreads across Ginny's face.

"Is... is he gone? Is it over?" she asks.

I smile at her. Not a smirk. A smile.

"Yeah. It's over." I tell her.

_And we feel alive tonight, we are  
We are stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up, these are_

_Chorus  
Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat  
Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

She falls to the floor.

I kneel on the floor to her and cast Ennervate on her.

It doesn't work.

"Ginny, please wake up." I whisper

_It keeps playing in my head  
Won't stop fallin'  
Things were done and words were said  
That won't stop hauntin' me  
I could choose not to forgive  
And lose my innocence  
Face the fate of those who live  
In foolish confidence_

No movement.

"Ginny, please!" I whisper.

"Come on, wake up!" I end up crying after the first three tries.

I pick her up and take her to the Hospital Wing.

_[Chorus]  
Who I am where I stand  
I will be me  
This I know for sure  
I'll still believe  
When there's darkness at my door  
I'm holding on  
To the fire burning, deep inside of me  
Yeahh..._

"Mr Malfoy? What is it?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

I can barely catch my breath, my eyes, stuck, horror struck on Ginny's porcelain white face.

Pomfrey second guesses and starts to check Ginny over.

_In this crazy, mixed up world  
You know it's hard to hold your ground  
Never know which way to lead  
I've stumbled and I've found  
I'm chasin' demons in my head  
And they keep winnin'  
Leaves me reachin' for the thread  
Like a new beginning_

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask, my hand not leaving Ginny's own, tiny and cold hand.

"The amount of hits this girl can take is remarkable." Pomfrey says.

Ginny, what did you say to her?

"Hits on a broom, nurse?" I ask.

"She told me she and her friends invented a new game on their brooms. Is there something else I should know of, Mr Malfoy?"

"No." I answer, respecting Ginny's apparent wish if she didn't want Pomfrey to know.

"She also suffers a great amount of stress." Pomfrey adds.

I nod and look at Ginny again.

"I'll help you, Ginny." I whisper.

_[Chorus]  
Who I am where I stand  
I will be me  
This I know for sure  
I'll still believe  
When there's darkness at my door  
I'm holding on  
To the fire burning, deep inside of me_

After what seems like hours, she finally wakes up again.

"Draco..." she whispers.

I look at her and smile widely.

She didn't suffer the worst fate, thank Merlin.

She finally registers I'm there and smiles at me.

It wasn't a forced, broken smile I was used to seeing. It was a genuine happy smile that she used to have.

_  
I've got a long , long way to go (way to go)  
But the one thing that I know is  
I will be me  
This I know for sure  
I'll still believe  
Yeah, yeah_

She grips on to my hand, as though afraid I'd leave her.

Thomas walks in, with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Leave her alone, Thomas." his name comes from my mouth like venom.

"Ferret, I WILL get her." he smirks.

I feel her tense up.

My hand leaves hers.

She looks at me, scared.

I snake my arm around her shoulders and hold her protectively.

_  
I will be me  
This I know for sure  
I'll still believe  
When there's darkness at my door  
I'm holding, I'm holding on  
To the fire burning, deep inside of me._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

I feel his arms curl around me again, and my scared look slowly evaporates from my face.

I still look at Dean wearily.

"Well you'll have to go through me a hell of a lot before you got to this beautiful girl!" Draco says.

_And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,  
Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!_

"That girl?? Beautiful??! Rubbish! She's as beautiful as a dog's arse!" Dean says.

I feel Draco's arms tighten around me and I look away.

"Why are you talking about yourself, Thomas? Just leave her alone!" Draco says.

Dean just glares.

_And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
_

"I won't leave her. She deserves it."

"No! She deserves better!" Draco screams.

"Don't be delirious!" Dean shouts.

"I'm now the one that's delirious Thomas. You've got her so dependent on you and you make her feel so worthless, so down about herself and she's anything but!"

_Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows  
_

"Stop it." I whisper. But they don't hear me…

Dean pulls Draco off me and hits me hard across the face.

I involuntarily squeal in pain.

"Stop it!" I cry

Draco looks at me. The love in his eyes emitting from him so powerfully, I can feel it.

Dean looks at me so evilly that it almost overpowers Draco's loving gaze.

_That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now._

"Draco…" I whisper.

He reaches for me and holds me.

'Just go away!' are the words going through my head. I want to voice them to Dean but he'll most likely hit me.

"Get away from her Malfoy!" Dean sneers

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore._

"Don't fight!" I shout.

Dean glares and walks to me.

"Just remember, no-one loves you, and they never will!" he whispers.

"Not true!" I spit at him.

He slaps me. Hard.

_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go!  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can._

I glare at him.

What is possessing me to do this?

Surely I'll get killed now.

Dean hits me again.

I push Draco away from me and I hit Dean back.

I feel his arms curl around me again, and my scared look slowly evaporates from my face.

I still look at Dean wearily.

"Well you'll have to go through me a hell of a lot before you got to this beautiful girl!" Draco says.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

I feel her push me away. I look at her, shocked.  
Then I see her hit Thomas, and pride swells within me.  
It must have taken a lot in for her to do that, and I have to admire her for it.

_We could be perfect one last night  
And die like star-crossed lovers when we fight  
And we can settle this affair  
If you would shed your yellow take my hand  
And then we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity  
This riddle of revenge please understand it has to be this way and_

She looks at me. A genuine grin stretching her features.  
"W-was that me?" she asks, smiling.  
I take her in a big embrace.  
"Yeah... yeah it was." I whisper into her hair.  
Thomas glares at her.  
Dumbledore storms in, wand raised.  
"DEAN THOMAS STAY PRECISELY WHERE YOU ARE!" he shouts.

_Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
and never be afraid again_

Thomas looks at the old man.  
Ginny keeps her head buried into my shoulder.  
She starts shaking.  
"It's ok." I whisper.

_We've only got once chance to put this at an end  
and cross the patron saint of switchblade fights  
You said we're not celebrities, we spark and fade, they die by threes  
I'll make you understand and you can trade me for an apparition  
_  
I don't think she quite hears me.  
She keeps shaking.  
I whisper soothing words into her ear.

_Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
and never be afraid again  
_

She looks up at me.  
I was expecting to see tear streaked cheeks.  
How wrong was I.  
Her eyes are in fact the alive, vibrant brown they once were before Thomas destroyed her_._

_Trust, you said  
Who put the words in your head  
Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying_

_Stand  
Take my fucking hand  
Take my fucking..._

"Draco..." she whispers.  
I look at her.  
"I'm back." she grins.  
I smile at her, take her in my arms and spins her around.  
"Ginny."  
She looks up at me.  
"Promise me you'll stay." I grin down at her.  
"Promise." she grins back.

_Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
and never be afraid again_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

I look up at Draco proudly.

Proud at myself

Proud of him

He showed me the way everything could be, instead of the way they were.

_Long ago_

_Just like a hearse you died to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives, of everyone you knew_

_And what's the worse to take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like a blade you'll stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

He holds me close to him as he takes me to Dumbledore's office.

I think I have to tell him everything that happened.

_What's the worst that I could say_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and good night_

_So long not good night._

We both sit down in the office. Dumbledore waits patiently.

I glance at Draco.

He glances at me.

It was then that I knew

That very moment when I felt that notorious, legendary spark as our eyes connected.

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like a blade you'll stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_He puts a gentle hand on my shoulder, reassuring me._

_He kisses my cheek, tells me to take my time._

_Why wasn't I with him in the first place?_

_What's the worst that I could say_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and good night_

_So long not good night._

_And if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and good night _

_So long not goodnight_

I turn to Dumbledore, and I don't hold back on telling him.

"In the beginning, Dean was great, loving, caring, everything a girl could want in a boyfriend." I say.

Dumbledore nods in understanding.

"But then he changed. got possessive, got violent." I carry on.

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave_

_And then we'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

Draco touches my shoulder again.

He knows I hate what happened.

He knows I'm angry and scared.

Just his mere presence is comforting me.

"He made me leave my friends for him." I carry on.

_What's the worst that I could say_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and good night_

_So long not good night._

_And if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and good night _

_So long not goodnight_

"He hurt me in ways I can't and won't explain…" I tell them. "The mental pain. The emotional pain. The physical pain. The words. The…" I trail off. Here is where I show my vulnerable side. And hate it.

But once my story's finished, he's dealt with immediately. I can now live my life how I want, with whoever I want.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

How the hell I managed to get her up on that podium I'll never know. But there she is, doing what she loves, singing her heart ot in the Great Hall in front of everyone.

_Candle light and soul forever_

_A dream of you and me together_

_Say you believe it, say you believe it_

_Free your mind of dount and danger_

_Be for real don't be a stranger_

_We can achieve it, we can achieve it_

_Come a little bit closer baby_

_Get it on, get it on_

_Cause tonight is the night_

_When two become one_

I smile at .her. She's genuinely smiling back.

Thomas was sentenced in the Wizengamot for some number of years in Azkaban a few days ago.

She's finally free, she's finally mine

_I need some love like I never needed love before_

_(wanna make love to ya baby)_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more._

_(wanna make love to ya baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

Her brother still glares at me.

But if it weren't for me, the angel would probably be dead.

_Silly games that you were playing_

_Empty words we both were saying_

_Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy_

_Any deal that we endeavour_

_Boys and girls feel good together_

_Take it or leave it, take it or leave it_

Even Granger's removed the stick from her arse and accepted me.

I carry on watching Ginny, hoping she realizes how much she means to me.

She looks at me, the sparkle's back in her brown eyes.

_Are you as good as I remember baby_

_Get it on, get it on_

_Cause tonight is the night_

_When two become one_

_I need some love like I never needed love before_

_(wanna make love to ya baby)_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more._

_(wanna make love to ya baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

"Ginny! This is Malfoy you're staring at! He's no good! He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" her brother shouts.

"Weaselbee, get your information right. My father's the Dark Lord's arse kisser. O have no intention of becoming one." I sneer.

He glares at me and sits back down.

_Be a little bit wiser baby_

_Put it on, put it on_

_Cause tonight is the night_

_When two become one_

_I need some love like I never needed love before_

_(wanna make love to ya baby)_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more._

_(wanna make love to ya baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

_It's the only way to be._

She steps off the podium to a deafening applause and she makes her way to me.

She kisses me in front of everyone, ignoring the shouts and the gasps, and I kiss her back.

From this day on, she will forever be my fallen angel.


	19. AN The songs used in this fic are

_The songs used in this fic:_

**Take That**

_Babe_

_How Deep Is your Love_

_Sure_

**_High School Musical_**

_I Can't Take My Eyes Off You_

_Breaking Free_

_Get'cha Head In the Game_

**_Kelly Clarkson_**

_Addicted_

_Miss Independent_

_Behind These Hazel Eyes_

**_Jamelia_**

_Thank You_

_Stop_

_Superstar_

**_Ashley Tisdale_**

_Headstrong_

_Love Me For Me_

_I will be me_

**_My Chemical Romance_**

_This Is How I Disappear_

_Our Lady Of Sorrows_

_Helena_

**_Spice Girls_**

_Two Become One_


End file.
